Love's Last Whispers
by Scarlet Faux
Summary: Heero would do anything to see Relena safe and happy, even if it meant his life in return......
1. Default Chapter

Love's Last Whispers  
  
Lyrics by Enya  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
Who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows,  
  
Only time.  
  
And who can say if your love grows,  
  
As you heart chose,  
  
Only time.  
  
A searing pain raced through Heero's chest, burning like fire as the bullet pierced his shirt, tearing through his skin. Liquid fire flowed through his lungs, coursing through his veins. Fists unclenching, the youthful pilot crumbled to his knees, eyes narrowing in pain and torment.  
  
Di dah dah day  
  
Di dah day yayh  
  
Di__ Dah__ Day___  
  
Ooh__________  
  
Di dah dah day  
  
Di ya dah day  
  
Di dah  
  
Di daya dah  
  
Falling backwards, he felt a pair of arms encircle his shoulders, easing him back. With forced gasps, Heero stared up into the loving eyes of his princess, Relena. "R...Re...Rel-in-na...." The word was forced and torture to speak.  
  
Who can say why your heart sighs,  
  
As you love flies,  
  
Only time.  
  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
  
When you love dies,  
  
Only time.  
  
Relena held the bleeding boy in her arms, pulling him closer to her body. "Shh, save your strength. It's going to be all right. You're going to be fine. Just....just hang on...." her voice was broken with stifled sobs.  
  
Di dah dah day  
  
Di dah dah day  
  
Di___ Dah___ Day____  
  
Ooh_______  
  
Di dah dah day  
  
Dah day  
  
Di dah diah dah day  
  
The liquid fire still invaded his lungs, slowly choking him. A fit of violent coughs wracked his body, sending indescribable agony throughout his torso. A metallic taste entered his mouth, spilling from the corners of his lips.  
  
Who can say when the roads meet,  
  
That they might be,  
  
In your heart.  
  
And who can say when the day sleeps,  
  
If the night keeps,  
  
All your heart.  
  
Night keeps all your heart.  
  
It was blood, for the bullet, aimed straight and true pierced his left lung, just to the side of the heart. And the unfortunate young man would die, either of suffocation or internal bleeding.  
  
Diah___ dah___ dayah dah  
  
Diah___ dah___dayah dah  
  
Diah___ dah___ dayah dah  
  
Diah___ dah___dayah dah  
  
Ooh________  
  
With a trembling movement, Heero stretched forth his hand, unsteady fingers gracing her tear-stained cheek. Giving a pained smile, he watched Relena catch his hand, holding it as she guided his hand gently along her wet cheek. For lack of strength, he let his arm fall, watching Relena's startled and desperate eyes turn to him. "....I-I l-love you....R- Relena...."  
  
Who can say if your love grows,  
  
If your heart chose,  
  
Only time.  
  
Taking her hand and pressing it firmly over the wound, Relena refrained from moving it as she looked on. His body arched toward her touch, pained expressions crossing his face with every grimace. "I'm so sorry Heero, but it'll be all right, I swear it will." Tears continued to flow in rivers down her delicate cheeks and fall from her chin.  
  
And who can say where the road goes,  
  
Where the day flows,  
  
Only time.  
  
"Uhgn....nmph...." were the only sounds he made, his stifled cries and tortured groans growing softer as his life's essence flowed freely from his weakening body. With great effort, he brought his hand up once more and placed it on Relena's, giving her's a soft squeeze. Yet just as quickly as his grasp had tightened, it fell limp.  
  
Who knows,  
  
Only time.  
  
Relena looked about her, everyone was in a frenzied panic. "Help! Someone help me! Please help me!" She screamed her plea at the top of her lungs, for Heero was slipping further and further. His once tan face was chalk white, his breathing short gasps which only echoed in whispers. He was fading. "Heero! Heero, no! You swore you wouldn't leave me, you swore! Heero, please don't go, you can't leave me along. No, Heero!" Shaking him as she continued to cry, the frantic young woman grabbed his hand. It was covered in his own blood, but she clasped it, holding it to her chest, over her heart. "You can't go....you can't...." she pleaded with him, but still her Perfect Soldier slipped away from her.  
  
Who knows,  
  
Only time.  
  
Heero didn't have the strength to continue, but still he held on, for Relena. With every breath, more blood entered. As the blood entered, it set his lungs aflame, wave after wave of indescribable pain washing over him. "R-Relena...." Though to speak sent him through more agony, but he had to speak those words once more, those three little words. "I....l- love....you...."  
  
Who knows,  
  
Only time.  
  
And with that, even his slight grip fell limp, his heart slowing and each beat softer still. His breath wasn't even loud enough to be described as the softest whisper. And further he slipped....into the hands of death.  
  
Ooh__________  
  
-Lady Stardancer  
  
Author's Note:  
  
High all, hope you liked this one. If I get enough reviews asking for it, I'll tell you what happens to Heero. Please disregard what you already know of my writings and miracle endings, because this is an exception to all the rules. I leave it here for you to decide. Please review, if you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me at this address:  
  
espis_jabberjaws@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue to Love's Last Whispers Disclaimer: I only own the plot. It's ironic, so don't give up on it too soon.  
  
Relena stood in the royal cemetery, gazing up at the marble statue of Wing Zero, the tall figure standing proudly in memory of her dear prince. She said nothing as the white casket was lowered into the ground. Nor did she shed a tear. This all happened because she was herself, because she was a princess who was always threatened by assassinations, and because her prince loved her that much. Well, that would all change, Milliardo knew her plans.  
  
Without a second thought, Relena raced to the palace in the middle of the ceremony, to her quarters where her handmaidens were waiting. "Get rid of it." She'd left her hair down.  
  
The eldest picked up a pair of scissors and headed toward the determined princess. "How far would you like it cut Miss Relena?"  
  
"Chin length, then dye it strawberry blonde." She sat unwavering. She would change her looks and attitude, start anew as someone else. Slowly, she watched herself being transformed from a well brought-up lady to a cocky, happy-go-lucky, carefree, teenage girl. She was only 19, not considered an adult yet by others. After drying out her now short, strawberry blonde hair, she threw on a light blue tank-top with short, denim, cut-off shorts. Hastily she put in auburn contacts, nothing more than colored contacts for she didn't need them for anything else. She was transformed. No longer Relena Peacecraft, but Renee Peterson. That was the name she'd chosen for herself.  
  
Tying her white sneakers, she threw on a silver, polyester, button-up T- shirt and headed to the car, ready to leave with her few things to begin her new life. Yet she stopped at the car door, swinging around to find a sorrowful Milliardo staring back at her.  
  
"We'll miss Relena. She won't be coming back to life I take it?" Striding over to his "new" little sister, he held out a hand for a formal shake, she was no longer his sister.  
  
"No she won't." Renee moved aside his hand and gave him a quick hug before leaving, never to return. After an hour to the airport, Renee spent another five hours flying to what was once called the United States. Duo's heritage. This was to be her new home, she'd already bought a small ranch with a nice, wooden, country-style home. "My old life is gone, I am born again."  
  
Living an hour and a half away, Renee bought a new pick-up. She'd need it on the ranch. It wasn't that much of a deal to pay for it all up front, she'd taken enough money along to get started again. Finally, after a lonely drive, it was Renee's turn to live at home, in peace at last.  
  
Without a care, the young woman tossed her keys onto the living room table and headed into her bedroom with a smile. "Awake are we?" Her voice held a teasing tone.  
  
"Slowly getting there." Heero tried to push himself into a sitting position, but near every movement was still painful. He'd somehow survived his "little dilemma" and had been recooperating at home. A place he could finally call home.  
  
"Lay down," she beckoned with a small laugh. Crossing over to him and placing a hand upon his shoulder, she laid his shoulders back onto the pillow. "We don't need you hurting yourself any further." Taking off her silver shirt and tossing it to a chair, she pulled her hair back and put it behind her ears.  
  
Heero realized for the first time how different she looked and acted. Her beautiful blue eyes were now a brown, her long, honey-brown hair was tinted orange and cut off. Her normal attire was also different. "Relena, what'd you do?"  
  
"Don't like it?" She asked teasingly. Shaking her head, she placed a finger to his lips to silence any more questions. "I'm no longer Relena, she died the day all thought you had. I am now Renee Peterson, starting a new life. Everything's been taken care of, the guys know and so does the Prince of the Sanq Kingdom. But since all now believe you're dead, I advise you change your name and physical looks somewhat; start a new life. And we can finally be without worry, and be happy." Grinning, she bent and softly kissed his lips.  
  
"I don't know what to change my name to," was his response after the kiss. He could easily change his appearance and attitude.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Renee piped up. "How about Darren?"  
  
Well, it didn't sound bad and it had a ring to it. "I like that, but what about a last name?"  
  
Again, Renee thought, a name clicking in her mind. It was the last name of one of her childhood friends and it worked with Darren. "Rosner."  
  
A small grin pulled at the corners of his lips. Heero Yuy, The Perfect Soldier, was dead. Darren Rosner was now born. "Then Heero is finally gone, Renee. Darren will take his role." With a smile, he pulled her down as the two lay side by side, speaking of the new life they were yet to live. 


End file.
